


bad blood

by natalehlektr



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Night Manager (TV), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 00:12:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14758953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalehlektr/pseuds/natalehlektr
Summary: У Локи в венах течет дурная кровь, гнилая; он сам весь гнилой и пропащий – позор семьи, как говорит отец. Только такое отребье могло полюбить собственного брата, который, впрочем, и не брат вовсе.





	bad blood

**Author's Note:**

> human!AU без всякой супергеройской и богической чуши.

      Локи меняет джемперы на безразмерные худи грязно-серого цвета; связывается с дурной компанией и начинает курить. Никотин противно скребется в легких, вызывая протяжный надсадный кашель, но Локи упертый, Локи травит себя с завидным постоянством и начинает приторговывать дурью на школьных балах.  
  
      Он уже пару месяцев как совершеннолетний, так что может себе позволить пустить все под откос, не озираясь на мнение родителей.  
  
      Ему просто хочется соответствовать гнилой крови, которая течет по венам. В конце концов, он всего лишь сын убийцы и наркоторговца, спасенный из жалости; ему ни к чему место среди лучших выпускников школы, светло-зеленые джемперы и аккуратная стрижка.  
  
      Локи выбирается по ночам из комнаты через окно, хамит отцу и совершенно не желает общаться с братом — слишком колко и звонко содрогается сердце о ребра, когда Тор — идеальный старший сын, студент второго курса — смотрит с беспокойством и каким-то почти материнским укором, будто видит больше, чем ему пытаются показать. Фригга смотрит так же — Локи в такие моменты смотрит в пол, чтобы не задохнуться от чувства вины.  
  
      В последнем полугодии он связывается с наркоманами, чтобы позлить отца; проводит вечера в притонах и пару раз не является ночевать домой. От его одежды все чаще пахнет дерьмом и рвотой, а на сгибах локтей чернеют синяки: колет себя иглами пустых шприцов, неаккуратно, небрежно, почти специально, и руки тянет от плеч до кончиков пальцев сладко ноющей болью. Он отращивает волосы, которые любит перебирать подрагивающими бледными пальцами, что дергаются, будто лапки умирающего паука.  
  
      Локи таскает деньги у отца; Тор вытаскивает его из очередного притона и разбивает нос. Локи больно дышать, все лицо отекает так быстро, что он чувствует, как немеют щеки, но вопреки всему начинает смеяться: ярко-белые зубы фосфорно светятся в свете фонарей, и кровь на них смотрится жутко притягательно.  
  
      — Ты что творишь, идиот? — Тор хватает его за грудки и встряхивает; голова болтается, как у тряпичной куклы — шея не по-мужски длинная и изящная. Локи весь растекается в чужих руках, смотрит на брата снизу-вверх — как всегда — и зрачки его такие широкие, что от радужки не остается ничего, кроме тонкой зеленой полоски на границе между черным и белым.  
  
      Тору кажется, что брат обдолбан — вон, все руки в синяках, места живого нет — и он тащит его к машине. Локи кажется, что ему не нужны наркотики в принципе, когда Тор прижимает к себе, чуть ли не приподнимая над асфальтом. У него сильные руки, а от пальцев останутся наверняка синяки — доказательства того, что он его все же касался.  
  
      — Мы не скажем отцу, ты понял? — брат говорит с ним, как с неразумным ребенком; Локи лишь вытирает кровоточащий нос рукавом запачканной в мазуте толстовки.  
  
      — Он давно знает, — хмыкает Локи; во рту расползается металлический привкус, и он слизывает кровавую слюну с губ. — Завтра или послезавтра запихнет в какой-нибудь реабилитационный центр, так что уже не увидимся, братец, — Тор изумленно смотрит на него, а Локи не моргает, пока не начинают слезиться глаза: пытается выжечь каленым железом на внутренней поверхности век образ брата, вызолоченный нервным светом уличного фонаря, под которым припаркована машина.  
  
      — Почему не увидимся? — Тор совсем ничего не понимает; никогда не понимал, и Локи от этого так горько, что его рвет прямо на асфальт — едва успевает открыть дверь и вывесить голову наружу.  
  
      — Просто отвези меня домой, хорошо? — Локи сворачивается калачиком на заднем сидении, утыкаясь носом в место стыка спинки и сидения. Он, кажется, даже засыпает, потому что Тор трясет его по приезде к дому, а когда не получается разбудить, вытаскивает из машины так аккуратно, будто имеет дело с хрустальной вазой.  
  
      Локи лишь крепче жмурится и тыкается носом в чужое такое теплое и мощное плечо; мажет по белизне футболки алым. Ему хочется утонуть в приторно-мускусном запахе с примесью ноток апельсинового кондиционера для белья.  
  
      У Локи в венах течет дурная кровь, гнилая; он сам весь гнилой и пропащий — позор семьи, как говорит отец. Только такое отребье могло полюбить собственного брата, который, впрочем, и не брат вовсе.  
  
      Локи встает ночью, вслушивается в ночную тишину; Тор спит в соседней комнате, родительская спальня в конце коридора.  
  
      Он пытается разобрать обычную бритву, но только режет пальцы; открывает кран с водой и бледно-красная струйка уносится через раковину, когда он пытается отмыть фаланги.  
  
      Спустя полчаса у Локи все же получается пустить себе кровь; ему кажется, что она такая темная, почти черная, и давится собственной истерикой: кровь все же дурная, прав был отец.  
  
      Последнее, что он видит, прежде чем проваливается во тьму, встревоженный взгляд голубых глаз, кажущихся аквамариновыми при свете лампы на потолке.  
  


**— месяц —**

  
  
      Локи следует ставшему привычным расписанию, принятом в реабилитационной клинике, в которую его все же запихнул отец: Тор — идеальный, вечно лезущий не в свое дело Тор — успел вовремя вызвать скорую. Локи кажется, что брат просто не понимает, насколько он пропащий, а иначе бы позволил вытечь всей гнилой крови на пол; коврик — забавный, махровый — только жалко.  
  
      Тор приезжает к нему два раза в неделю: в субботу и среду; один. Он всегда говорит, что родители извиняются, что им так жаль, на что Локи лишь теребит рукава большой на пару размеров больничной рубашки. Он знает: отец не хочет ехать, потому что давно уже отрекся от него, а мать не пускает в назидание. Только Тор, как обычно, никого не хочет слушать.  
  
      — Я слышал, как отец говорил, что твои анализы на наркотики абсолютно чистые, — Тор сидит в кресле напротив него — очередная попытка превратить психушку в дорогой отель для людей, попавших в тяжелую жизненную ситуацию. Уж Локи-то про себя знает: в никакую тяжелую ситуацию он не попадал, всего лишь родился не от того отца.  
  
      — И? — Локи едва приподнимает одну бровь, говорит так тихо, но едко, что Тору не по себе становится. Он совершенно не узнает своего брата, который будто высох и вытянулся еще больше за тот месяц, что провел в больнице. В нем теперь еще больше углов, отчего каждое движение кажется слишком резким, нервным, порывистым.  
  
      — Зачем ты притворялся наркоманом? — спрашивает Тор и пытается взять его руки в свои; Локи дергается, вжимается в спинку кресла и смотрит на брата так, словно тот собрался ударить.  
  
      — Хотел быть ближе к отцу, — равнодушно пожимает плечами Локи, начиная ковырять бледные полосы на запястьях, оставшиеся после попытки суицида.  
  
      — Я не понимаю, — бормочет Тор, и Локи хочется засмеяться от абсурдности и повторяемости ситуации.  
  
      — Боже, Тор, не будь идиотом. Я не твой брат. Твои родители мне не родители. Мой отец был наркоторговцем, которого Один посадил на пожизненное, а ребенка зачем-то забрал. Я даже не был для него сыном; так, игрушка, трофей, который забрали с поля боя, чтобы не забывать о своих подвигах, — Локи больно, и эта боль вырывается из него желчью, отдает рвотным привкусом на основании языка. Тор смотрит на него с помесью жалости и какой-то болезненной нежности, отчего начинает сосать под ложечкой.  
  
      Локи надоедает молчание, еще не затянувшееся петлей на шее, но уже ощутимо давящее на плечи. Он фыркает и вскакивает на ноги, собираясь уйти, когда его чуть не сносит с ног ураган по имени Тор; прижимается грудью к спине с торчащими острыми лопатками. Локи дергается, но брат держит слишком крепко; так крепко, что ребра трещат.  
  
      — Ты всегда будешь моим братом, — жарко шепчет Тор, и от его дыхания по спине бегут мурашки. Локи дергается, вырывается; ему так стыдно за то, как спирает дыхание, как кружится голова от этих неожиданных объятий.  
  
      — Больше не приезжай, — Локи скрывается в коридорах, запирается в комнате и сползает на пол вдоль стены, закусывая кожу на тыльной стороне ладони. Это все кажется несправедливым, неправильным: он сам, его постыдные чувства, его неспособность быть лучше.  
  
      Дурная кровь тарабанит в висках, пока он бьется затылком о дверь.  
  


**— три месяца —**

  
  
      Тор находит брата на крыше в их тайном месте, где прятались еще с детства: закуток между каминной трубой и надстройкой-чердаком. Локи полулежит на холодной черепице, опершись на локти, и смотрит в небо, на котором — на удивление — видны звезды: ночь выдалась ясной. На его щеке алеет царапина: задело осколком вазы, которой швырнул в него отец во время их очередной ссоры; это становится их новой нормой общения после возвращения Локи из реабилитационного центра.  
  
      Локи все же меняется; внешним видом он больше напоминает Тору брата, которым когда-то был: темный пуловер с длинными рукавами, достающими до средних фаланг пальцев — Фригга купила, чтобы удобнее было скрывать неровные бледные черточки шрамов на запястьях; черные брюки с идеально отутюженными стрелками. Локи выглядит примерным, почти покорным, и даже умудряется все же окончить школу, пусть и не так хорошо, как того ждал Один. Только глаза смотрят устало; некогда искристо-изумрудная радужка кажется выцветшей, словно кто-то капнул туда серого, что мгновенно расползся до самого зрачка.  
  
      Тор садится рядом, непроизвольно протягивает руку, чтобы коснуться поцарапанной щеки, но Локи резко отстраняется, отворачивается, отчего пальцы цепляют лишь воздух, накрывает ладонью щеку, а после начинает скарябывать едва образовавшуюся корку, отстраненно смотря перед собой, усердно делая вид, что брата рядом нет.  
  
      — Зачем ты провоцируешь отца? — тихо спрашивает Тор, сжимая в кулак прохладный ночной воздух.  
  
      — Он хочет, чтобы я подчинялся, — туманно отвечает Локи, будто одного желания отца — которое всегда было законом — недостаточно для покорности или ее видимости.  
  
      — Он просто хочет лучшего для тебя, — Тор знает, о чем говорит: отец и его ломал через колено, когда был возраста брата, вот только, в отличие от Локи, свой урок он выучил.  
  
      — Ему всего лишь нужно, чтобы я больше не позорил семью. Его имидж страдает, когда сын ошивается в компании наркоманов, — пренебрежительно отзывается Локи, фыркая; тонкие губы кривит усмешка, а во взгляде — коротком, едва заметном — столько желчи, что впору утонуть.  
  
      — Ты все не так понимаешь, брат, — Тор кладет руку ему на плечо, и Локи тут же дергается, наконец добиваясь успеха: несколько алых капель выступают на бледной коже.  
  
      — Я тебе не брат, — он шипит, словно змея, и так же вертляво — и откуда такая гибкость — сбрасывает с себя чужую ладонь, поднимаясь на ноги. — И это ты ничерта не понимаешь. Никогда не понимал, — Локи хочет уйти, но Тор хватает его за руку, тянет обратно, заставляя садиться. Локи больно, пальцы брата проходятся прямо по едва выступающим тонким шрамам, и он садится, чувствуя, как гнилая кровь бушует внутри.  
  
      — Так объясни, — в небесно-голубых глазах плещется жалость, и Локи так тошно от этого сочувствующего взгляда, что хочется сделать какую-нибудь глупость: ударить его, оттолкнуть в очередной раз, осыпать язвительным градом острот; он не делает ничего из этого.  
  
      — Просто у меня дурная кровь, братец, — шепчет Локи и улыбается широко, безумно, когда, опираясь ладонью о крышу, чуть приподнимается и приближает свое лицо к чужому; нос к носу. — Дурная, — повторяет словно в забытье, а потом делает то, о чем мечтал несколько лет: касается губ брата своими.  
  
      Тор замирает от шока, и Локи кажется, будто он целует мраморную статую; его язык на пробу касается теплых губ с привкусом колы, оглаживает их, а после прячется обратно в рот, запирается за рядом ровных белоснежных зубов.  
  
      — Я больше не опозорю семью, — серьезно говорит он, и, воспользовавшись замешательством брата, сбегает; сердце крошится где-то под сжимающимися ребрами от одного осознания: Тор на поцелуй так и не ответил.  
  
      Позже ночью Локи крадет всю наличность из сейфа отца и сбегает.  
  
      Его тело находят среди обожженных трупов в сгоревшей дотла съемной квартире, что использовалась в качестве наркоманского притона.  
  
      Один предпочитает делать вид, что младшего сына никогда и не существовало. Фригга плачет в ванной комнате, скрывая всхлипы с помощью открытого крана с водой. Тор старается реже приезжать домой и никогда не заходит в комнату брата.  
  
      Во сне ему снится Локи с обгоревшим лицом, протягивающий руки, с которых слазит кожа, и шепчущий язвительное: «Братец». Он просыпается в поту каждый раз.  
  


**— десять лет —**

  
  
      Его зовут Джонатан.  
  
      — Джонатан Пайн, — представляется он и приглаживает пшенично-русые волосы, протягивает руку для рукопожатия, а после улыбается так широко, что появляются ямочки на щеках. — Вы не в первый раз смотрите на меня, так что я решил спросить, почему, — Джонатан явно смущен, и это смущает Тора тоже: он не хотел выглядеть навязчивым и — уж подавно — быть похожим на сталкера, но ничего поделать с собой не может.  
  
      Тор замечает его в самый первый раз: видит в очереди в Starbucks. Он похож на умершего брата, каким бы он мог бы быть, доживи до этих лет: без подростковой угловатости, нервозности, черных волос и бледной кожи. Незнакомый мужчина в очереди жилист, белоснежная рубашка идеально лежит по фигуре, облегая накаченные бицепсы, идеально ровную спину, чуть натягиваясь на груди. У него волосы светлые, глаза серо-зеленые, как Тор может понять при желтоватом освещении, и пальцы такие длинные и тонкие, что, кажется, можно сломать неловким прикосновением.  
  
      Этот мужчина так похож на Локи, что Тор просто пялится, не имея сил сдвинуться с места; мужчина уходит, а Тор так и стоит, пока его не начинает толкать в спину стоящая позади женщина.  
  
      Тор начинает ходить в именно этот Starbucks, хоть ему и не по пути, чтобы иметь возможность наблюдать за тем, как незнакомец — неизменно в костюме-двойке, с портфелем, чертовски похожий на какого-нибудь профессора — улыбается баристе и оставляет щедрые чаевые.  
  
      Так продолжается пару недель.  
  
      — Тор Одинсон, — представляется в ответ, едва ворочая языком: тот, кажется, просто присох к небу. Рукопожатие у Джонатана крепкое, ладонь сухая, а пальцы цепкие. — Извините за навязчивость, просто Вы мне напоминаете кое-кого, мистер Пайн.  
  
      — Просто Джонатан, — отмахивается он и жестом спрашивает разрешения присесть рядом; Тор кивает автоматически, рассматривая, как ткань рубашки натягивается на плечах. Джонатан движется изящно, его движения четкие и выверенные — истинный аристократ. — Кажется, я напоминаю не о самых лучших временах. Простите за это.  
  
      — Здесь не за что извиняться, — Тор топит взгляд в стаканчике с кофе; Джонатан мягко хмыкает, буквально заставляя смотреть на себя, а когда добивается своего, протягивает салфетку с написанным на ней номером телефона.  
  
      — На всякий случай, — говорит он и подмигивает; получается так знакомо и озорно, что Тор давится воздухом, находя в себе силы лишь кивнуть.  
  
      Джонатан выходит на улицу; у Тора сердце уходит в пятки.  
  
      Он звонит тем же вечером, назначая встречу в парке. Джонатан смеется и переносит их свидание в то самое кафе, в котором они познакомились.  
  


**—**

  
  
      — Так откуда ты? — у Джонатана мягкий голос, медовый; он стекает по задней стенке горла, такой приторно-сладкий тягучий. Его длинные пальцы цепко обхватывают чашку с еще дымящимся кофе, словно пытаются согреться. Он чуть наклоняет голову и, кажется, вообще не моргает, только прожигает взглядом.  
  
      — Норвегия, — коротко отвечает Тор и делает такой большой глоток латте, что давится и обжигает небо; Джонатан тихо смеется, звонко, аж мурашки ползут по спине.  
  
      — От чего ты сбежал? — проницательно щурит глаза Джонатан и смотрит, смотрит, смотрит, топит в серости, разлитой вокруг суженного зрачка; словно препарирует взглядом, отчего на мгновение Тору становится не по себе.  
  
      — С чего ты взял, что я сбежал? — и наваждение проходит, когда Джонатан моргает и улыбка расплывается на его лице, оголяя белоснежные зубы.  
  
      — Это Нью-Йорк. Город беглецов, — он показывает раскрытой ладонью на улицу, заполненную спешащими по домам людьми: трудовой день подходит к концу. — Я тоже бежал, сменил множество мест, прежде чем решил осесть здесь. Так от чего ты бежишь, Тор? Или, может, от кого?  
  
      — Я не бежал, — отвечает Одинсон; выходит как-то недовольно, будто он бурчит, будто Пайн попал в самое яблочко, что на самом деле правда, вот только признаваться не хочется. Впрочем, Джонатан смотрит так, что не остается сомнений: он и так понял, насколько был близок в своих предположениях. — Я просто не мог больше оставаться дома, рядом с отцом. Это… сложно.  
  
      — Значит, отец, — кивает Джонатан и больше вопросов не задает; ест свой принесенный в качестве десерта чизкейк, облизывая ложку, от чего у Тора сводит челюсти: уж слишком сильно будоражит воображение алый язычок, ласкающий серебряный металл. — А почему именно Нью-Йорк?  
  
      — Мой брат, — Тор осекается, смотрит в окно, не решаясь взглянуть на своего собеседника: в нем слишком много от Локи; больше, чем хочется признавать. Или же ему просто хочется, чтобы все было именно так. — Мой брат, — заново начинает фразу он и находит силы продолжить, — когда мы были еще детьми, как-то сказал, что хотел бы сбежать в Нью-Йорк. Это мне запомнилось, и вот я здесь.  
  
      — А твой брат где? — вопрос бьет под самый дых своей невинностью, и Джонатан испуганно отодвигается назад, практически инстинктивно, потому что Тор внезапно поднимает голову и смотрит раненым зверем; застарелая боль вперемешку с яростью вырывается рваным выдохом.  
  
      — Мертв, — сухо отвечает Одинсон, сжимая пальцами ручку кофейной чашки, что та вот-вот треснет и рассыплется мелкими фарфоровыми осколками.  
  
      — Прости, я не знал, — тихо отвечает Пайн, виновато тупя взор; Тор вздыхает и зажимает переносицу пальцами, чувствуя себя последней сволочью: Джонатан ничего не знал о Локи, не мог знать, и этот вопрос был лишь праздным любопытством.  
  
      — Это ты прости. Я слишком остро реагирую, — он пытается улыбнуться, надеясь, что произошедшее не заставит его нового знакомого думать, что он какой-то неадекватный. — Просто это очень болезненная тема. Казалось бы, прошло десять лет, а я все еще не могу говорить об этом. Извини, последнее, что я хотел сделать — напугать тебя.  
  
      — Брат был настолько дорог тебе? — Джонатан смотрит с жалостью, протягивает руку и накрывает своей ладонью пальцы Одинсона, сжатые в кулак и лежащие на столешнице. Прикосновение леденящее, но от него все же бросает в жар.  
  
      — Ты не представляешь насколько, — тихо отвечает Тор, будто признается в чем-то постыдном, а после расслабляет руку, переворачивает и переплетает свои пальцы с пальцами Пайна. Ладонь в ладонь ложится, как влитая.  
  
      — У всех нас есть кто-то, кого мы потеряли и жалеем об этом, — Джонатан смотрит в глаза, так пристально, так близко, что Тор замечает тонкий ободок контактной линзы вокруг радужки. — Но это не значит, что мы должны ставить на себе крест, как думаешь?  
  
      Тор лишь кивает, завороженный тем, как закатное солнце сквозь окно золотит волосы Пайна, который мгновенно расплывается в улыбке и требует счет.  
  
      — Пойдем, я покажу тебе одно место, — Джонатан встает и протягивает ему руку; улыбается так ярко, что солнце и звезды тускнеют на фоне его улыбки. Тор хватает его пальцы и сжимает, словно боится, что они исчезнут, если он будет держать недостаточно крепко.  
  


**—**

  
  
      У Джонатана губы сладки от сахарной ваты; он целует невесомо, мимолетом, будто хотел наклониться, чтобы что-то сказать, но перестарался. Они стоят возле пруда в парке аттракционов, смотрят на проплывающих мимо лебедей; пальцы липкие от ваты, и Пайн, вопреки запрету на кормление водоплавающих птиц, бросает невесомые ярко-розовые хлопья в воду. Тот смотрит на него удивленно, почти шокировано, но Джонатан не теряется, подхватывает длинными пальцами еще один кусок, отрывая его от общего кома, намотанного на палку. Он делает вид, что ничего не произошло, продолжает что-то говорить, но смысл слов расплывается в шуме пульса в висках, теряется между учащенными ударами сердца.  
  
      — Ты вообще меня слушаешь? — с шутливым возмущением спрашивает Джонатан, облизывая губы; Тор порывисто обхватывает его лицо ладонями и притягивает к себе, прижимаясь поцелуем к податливо заманчивым губам, тут же растекающимся в довольной улыбке.  
  
      — А я уж было подумал, что ты против поцелуев, — шепчет Пайн, когда они на мгновение отрываются друг от друга, чтобы сделать вдох. Одинсон усмехается.  
  
      — Ты на вкус как сахарная вата. Люблю сахарную вату, — игриво отвечает он, тычась носом в его щеку, сцеловывая розовые хлопья с подбородка, покрытого легкой щетиной. Джонатан лишь смеется, и смех его похож на звуки ангельских труб.  
  


**—**

  
  
      Джонатан зовет его в какой-то бар, где очередной его друг — Тор давно путается в их количестве — работает управляющим и обещает самое лучшее обслуживание на Манхеттене. Одинсон соглашается, пытаясь задавить в себе жгучее душащее чувство ревности: Пайн общительный, чуть ли не до патологии; у него чуть ли не в каждом заведении, фирме, участке бесконечный список знакомых и друзей, способных решить любую проблему, выполнить любую просьбу: от освобождения столика возле окна с отличным видом до аннулирования штрафа за неправильную парковку.  
  
      Тору это не нравится; он не может понять, а не является ли сам одним из множества знакомых, к которым Пайн будет обращаться в будущем в случае необходимости. И уж точно он не может понять, скольких из своих друзей Пайн целовал так же сладко, как и его, скольким так же мягко улыбался и кормил с рук сахарной ватой.  
  
      Джонатан, впрочем, на то и Джонатан — проницательный сукин сын; он резко поворачивает голову и смотрит прямо в глаза, словно пытается завладеть вниманием Тора безраздельно, словно не знает, что все внимание и так принадлежит ему.  
  
      — Я много лет работал ночным администратором в разных отелях. Чего только не увидишь там, с кем только не познакомишься. Я помогал людям тогда, они помогают мне сейчас. Ничего больше, — он переплетает свои пальцы с пальцами Одинсона и тянет за собой в бар, в очередной раз переворачивая мир с ног на голову, совершенно не замечая того.  
  
      В баре царит интимный полумрак, разрываемый неоновыми всполохами иллюминации; на загорелом лице Джонатана с едва заметным шрамом над верхней губой, то и дело появляются цветные полосы, и в их свете он кажется еще более мистическим, чем обычно.  
  
      Управляющий встречает их объятиями и быстрой речью, больше по звуку похожей на пулеметную очередь; он проводит их в небольшой закуток в углу зала, огороженный с трех сторон, пошло подмигивает, прежде чем уйти, отчего Тору становится немного не по себе.  
  
      — Тебе нужно научиться расслабляться, — шепчет Джонатан в самое ухо, придвигаясь ближе — кожаное сидение едва слышно скрипит от его движения — и Тор может почувствовать кожей, к которой прижимаются губы, как лицо искажает усмешка. Горячая ладонь ложится ему на бедро, раскаленное дыхание щекочет ухо, и Одинсон резко поворачивает голову, ловит губами чужие губы, которые, впрочем, ускользают, едва на горизонте появляется официант.  
  
      — Не думаю, что смогу расслабиться рядом с тобой, — как-то пристыженно признает Тор, когда смотрит на Джонатана, невозмутимо изучающего меню. И когда он все же отрывает взгляд от винной карты, то в глазах его пляшут дьявольские огоньки.  
  
      — Просто получай удовольствие. Это заведение одно из лучших в городе, — он весьма успешно играет в «притяни-оттолкни», и Тор ведется каждый гребанный раз, даже не пытаясь понять правила игры.  
  
      Они напиваются на удивление быстро, особенно Джонатан, у которого глаза блестят по-шальному, влажно алеют губы, а на щеках расцветает румянец. Тору кажется, что он пьян только от одного присутствия Пайна рядом, особенно когда он, порядочно захмелевший, жарким шепотом, от которого пахнет виски, рассказывает истории из своего прошлого. Как приходилось открывать полиции комнату мастер-ключом, в которой обнаружили тело. Как обслуживал мафиози и их любовниц. Как отказывал постояльцам, требующим особого отношения.  
  
      — Знаешь, а ведь тебе я бы отказать, наверное, не смог, — признается Джонатан и поправляет галстук Тора как-то по-хозяйски, разглаживая темную ткань, чуть игриво царапая грудь сквозь рубашку.  
  
      — Рискнул бы работой ради меня? — Одинсон облизывается, наблюдая за тем, как ходит кадык Пайна, когда тот одним большим глотком допивает остатки виски в своем стакане.  
  
      — Ради тебя и работой рискнуть не жаль, — спокойно утверждает Джонатан, а после встает и выходит из-за стола; жестом показывает, что скоро вернется. Тор же ослабляет галстук, оттягивая узел вниз; ему становится душно и тесно, внутренности горят, а в голове царит жаркий морок.  
  
      Через какое-то время музыка становится громче, а Джонатана все еще нет; Тор встает из-за стола, пытаясь удержать равновесие в первые мгновения, как оказался на ногах, и отправляется на поиски.  
  
      Он находит его не совсем там, где ожидал, и просто стоит в проходе, не давая никому подойти к барной стойке, забравшись на которую танцует Пайн, вызывая восхищенные, плотоядные взгляды. Он движется в такт чему-то электронному, ритмичному; рубашка облепляет точеное тело, натягивается на груди, подстраиваясь под каждое четкое, будто специально отточенное, движение.  
  
      Тор нервно сглатывает, потому что Джонатан пластичен и гибок, потому что Джонатан сводит с ума, пока танцует, обласканный чужим вниманием, вызывающем приступы гнева.  
  
      Когда Пайн останавливается вместе с последними аккордами песни и смотрит прямо на Тора, у последнего подгибаются колени.  
  
      Джонатан ловко спрыгивает со стойки, выпивает предложенный коктейль неоново-ядерного цвета и походит к своему спутнику; хватает за запястья и тянет за собой. Тор идет послушно, даже не задаваясь вопросом, куда; он бы с такой же покорностью шел на собственную казнь, лишь бы палачом был Пайн.  
  
      Джонатан толкает его в одну из кабинок туалета, закрывает за собой дверь и буквально нападает с поцелуями, не давая даже сделать вдоха. Тор вначале стоит, опешивший от такого натиска, но после перехватывает инициативу, которую, на удивление, Пайн отдает с легкостью.  
  
      — Я танцевал для тебя, — между протяжными, бесстыдными стонами шепчет Джонатан, и у Тора окончательно сносит крышу; он вжимает его в стену, кусает за шею, пока Пайн податливо извивается в его руках. — Тебе понравилось?  
  
      — Все пялились на тебя, — внутри вновь закипает яростное варево из чувств ревности и собственности, на что Джонатан лишь смеется, а после давится воздухом, когда Тор нетерпеливо входит в него, будто пытается наказать за собственные мучения.  
  
      — Но я же твой, — в своей излюбленной простецкой манере парирует Пайн, изгибая шею, чтобы ответить на поцелуй, заглушающий очередной стон.  
  
      В местах укусов моментально наливаются синяки.  
  


**—**

  
  
      Джонатан оказывается экспертом по истории стран Скандинавии и, по его собственному признанию, фанатом их мифологии. Он водит его по хранилищам музея, пользуясь связями и полезными знакомствами среди служащих Нью-Йоркского исторического музея, а после целует, зажимая между полок с предметами быта викингов.  
  
      — Мне показалось, что ты будешь не против, — горячечно шепчет Джонатан, прикусывая нижнюю губу. Тор вместо ответа зарывается пальцами в мягкие золотистые кудри, целует так страстно, что они ударяются зубами.  
  
      — Я живу неподалеку, — Джонатан почти задыхается, давится воздухом, когда требовательные пальцы пробираются под рубашку, выдергивая ее из штанов. Тор оглаживает выступающие тазовые косточки и едва борется с жаждой впиться в тонкую гибкую шею, заставив оголить ее, оттянув голову за волосы назад.  
  
      — Хорошо, — шипит Тор и не отпускает его руку, пока Джонатан выводит их потайными ходами, как в чертовом лабиринте.  
  
      Тор расстегивает его рубашку еще в лифте, вжимает в стену в коридоре, не давая закрыть дверь, а после вжимает в матрас, комкая простыни и покрывало. Они даже не включают свет, наощупь изучая друг друга. Джонатан стонет так призывно и сладко, что у Тора напрочь сносит крышу. Он сжимает тонкие кости запястий, вдавливает их в кровать, вылизывает линию позвоночника, чувствуя, как мужчину под ним пробирает дрожь.  
  
      — Джонатан, — шепчет он в самое ухо, чувствуя, как мокрые от пота волосы щекочут нос, которым тычется в чувствительное место между шеей и плечом.  
  
      — Ни в чем себе не отказывай, — Джонатан едва формулирует слова, давится воздухом и ощущениями. Тор и не отказывает.  
  
      Джонатан еще спит, накрыв голову подушкой, когда Тор открывает глаза. Тело приятно ломит, и он аккуратно потягивается, стараясь не разбудить мужчину рядом. Одинсон улыбается, соскальзывая с льняных простыней, направляясь в ванную.  
  
      У него только сейчас получается осмотреть квартиру, состоящую из спальни, совмещенных гостиной и кухни и санузла; все оформлено в светло-бежевых тонах с вкраплениями зеленого. В ванной комнате нет ничего лишнего, только самое необходимое, однако на полке под зеркалом стоят упаковка однодневных линз и краска для волос. Светло-русого оттенка. Тор пожимает плечами: у всех свои причуды.  
  
      Когда он возвращается в спальню, Джонатан уже лежит на спине; лоб забавно нахмурен, и Тор забирается на кровать, думая, что сможет расправить появившуюся морщинку поцелуем. Джонатан морщится, бормочет нечто нечленораздельное и закрывает лицо рукой.  
  
      На запястьях едва заметны неровные черточки шрамов.  
  
      Тор чувствует, как холодеют кончики пальцев, когда лицо Джонатана искажает язвительная ухмылка; он может поклясться, что знает, как именно выглядит его лицо в этот момент.  
  
      — Это даже забавно, не находишь, братец? — саркастичный голос разрывает барабанные перепонки; Тору кажется, что ему на плечи только что уронили стотонный груз, который прижимает его к земле, не давая выпрямиться.  
  
      — Локи, — бессильно шепчет он, пока Джонатан садится на кровати и потягивается, бесстыдно открывая взору брата поджарое тело с наливающимися следами синяков-укусов.  
  
      — Ты можешь называть меня Джонатан. Локи мертв уже лет десять, — он смеется, когда подползает к нему — простыня чуть сползает с бедер. Он проводит ладонью по щеке брата и тянется за поцелуем, на который не получает ответа. — А Джонатана ты целовал с большей охотой, — обиженно тянет он, игриво надувая губы.  
  
      — Я думал, ты умер. Мы все думали, что ты умер, — шепчет Тор, чувствуя, как его начинает затапливать ярость. — Я оплакивал тебя. Мать места себе не находила, а ты… просто сбежал? — его голос набирает силу, чуть не срывается на крик, отчего Локи кривится.  
  
      — Я всего лишь сыграл на опережение; не дал отцу избавиться от себя раньше, — отвечает Локи. — Вам было лучше без меня. Давай признаем факт, мой дорогой братец, я был той еще паршивой овцой, — хмыкает он, а после начинает часто моргать, словно пытаясь избавиться от соринки в глазу. — Чертовы линзы, — шипит, аккуратно запуская пальцы в глаза и вытаскивая из них цветные линзы — серые. Тор сглатывает, когда видит давно позабытый насмешливый взгляд изумрудной радужки.  
  
      — Так для этого ты украл отцовские деньги? Не для покупки наркотиков?  
  
      — Конечно, нет, — пренебрежительно кривится Локи. — Я не идиот, чтобы становиться наркоманом, хотя мои знакомые из этой среды здорово помогли мне: порекомендовали специалиста, сделавшего из меня совершенно другого человека. Всего-то и нужно было, что перекрасить волосы да инсценировать собственную смерть. Мелочи по сравнению с тем, чтобы и дальше жить в одном доме с Одином.  
  
      — Подожди, — до Тора наконец доходит. — Ты как-то причастен к пожару в притоне?  
  
      — Я его устроил. Локи должен был умереть, — он говорит об этом так спокойно, что становится не по себе.  
  
      — В том пожаре погибли люди! Люди погибли ради того, чтобы ты смог начать новую жизнь! Ты хоть понимаешь, что сделал?!  
  
      — Избавил мир от горстки неудачников? — предполагает Локи, но в голосе его явственно чувствуется насмешка.  
  
      — Они были твоими друзьями!  
  
      — Они были способом позлить Одина. Отличным, должен признать, — объясняет, словно неразумному ребенку, Локи. — У меня никогда не было друзей, — много тише добавляет он.  
  
      — Но как же я, и Сиф, и Фандрал, — начинает перечислять Тор, но брат останавливает его, прижимая палец к губам.  
  
      — Они были твоими друзьями; меня же едва терпели. Ради тебя, — Локи качает головой. — Ты так ничего и не понял, братец. Некоторые вещи никогда не меняются, — он встает с кровати, даже не пытаясь прикрыться. — Кофе или предпочтешь сбежать?  
  
      — Почему ты так поступил со мной? — игнорирует вопрос Тор. — Почему ты бросил меня? Почему предпочел умереть?  
  
      — Я ведь уже ответил на этот вопрос, братец, — ухмыляется Локи, но выходит как-то грустно, без привычной усмешки. — У меня дурная кровь, — и плечи его поникают, будто внезапно ему становится слишком тяжело держать их ровно.  
  
      — Голова у тебя дурная, — вздыхает Тор и притягивает брата к себе; получается как-то грубо и отчаянно. Он ведет носом по щеке вверх к виску, тычется в светлые кудри и закрывает глаза, обнимая и прижимая его к себе. — Тебе идет русый, — шепчет он, опаляя ухо жарким дыханием.  
  
      — Хотел быть похожим на тебя, — улыбается Локи и прикрывает глаза. Голова кружится, но руки брата такие крепкие и сильные, что точно не дадут упасть; он уверен.  
  


**— месяц —**

  
  
      Это все похоже на сюрреалистический сон: он спит со своим братом, внезапно воскресшим из мертвых, и даже не имеет права рассказать об этом родителям — Локи обещает исчезнуть на этот раз навсегда, ослушайся Тор его. И Тор слушается: терять брата снова он не намерен.  
  
      — Знаешь, ты можешь звать меня Джонатаном, если тебе так хочется, — однажды заявляет Локи, лежа на обнаженной груди брата и скользя пальцами по линиям мышц, расчерчивающим торс. У него отрастают темные корни, а серые линзы убраны на верхнюю полку в шкафчике в ванной.  
  
      — С чего ты взял, что мне этого хочется? — Тор перехватывает его руку и целует синяки на запястье: снова слишком сильно сжал, поддавшись страсти. Локи лишь саркастично фыркает на такое проявление заботы и виноватый взгляд; Джонатан бы наверняка повел себя мягче.  
  
      — Мне просто показалось, что он понравился тебе больше, — Локи переключается на другой образ моментально, как тумблером щелкает; говорит тихо, почти мурлычет.  
  
      — Мне он понравился, потому что напоминал тебя, — серьезно отвечает Тор, перехватывая голову брата за подбородок и подтягивая к себе, чтобы запечатлеть поцелуй на алеющих и так зацелованных губах; Локи самодовольно улыбается.  
  
      — Как насчет завтрака в постель? — игриво спрашивает он и, не дожидаясь ответа, уходит на кухню, гремит посудой. Тор переворачивается на живот, мечтательно касается губ, когда слышит глухой стук, резко сменяющий тишиной.  
  
      Внутри резко все холодеет, когда Одинсон, путаясь в простыне, бежит на кухню.  
  
      На полу, распластанный, лежит Локи, чья грудная клетка едва заметно вздымается, сигнализируя о том, что он еще дышит. Тор едва не называет его своим братом, когда звонит в службу спасения, забывая, что для остального мира он Джонатан Пайн.  
  


**—**

  
  
      Локи приходит в себя в больнице; улыбается устало, но с явной попыткой обнадежить. Он аккуратно целует костяшки пальцев Тора, а после просит позвать врача и оставить их. Наедине.  
  
      — Со мной такое иногда бывает. Простое перенапряжение, — говорит он и смотрит так ясно, так лучезарно, что невозможно не поверить; или просто в иное верить не хочется. Тор покорно кивает, покидая палату, едва врач заходит внутрь. Он не слышит их разговора, но видит из коридора сквозь приоткрытые жалюзи, как Локи упрямо поджимает губы, как врач с ним спорит, но после сдается, кивает головой и уходит. Только бросает странный, преисполненный труднораспознаваемых эмоций взгляд на Тора.  
  
      — Я же говорил, все хорошо, — повторяет, как заведенный Локи, лежа под капельницей и сливаясь цветом кожи лица с цветом постельного белья. — Меня выпустят отсюда через пару часов, — уверенно заявляет он и оказывается прав.  
  


**—**

  
  
      — Как давно ты знаешь? — спрашивает Тор, и голос у него севший, тусклый. Он сжимает в руках ворох бумаг с результатами медицинских анализов, случайно найденных в мусорном ведре.  
  
      — Полгода? — пожимает плечами Локи, обхватывая себя руками; в висках гулко стучит пульс, а ко рту подступает тошнота.  
  
      — То есть ты знал, что умрешь, когда встретил меня в той кофейне? — Тор похож на золотистого лабрадора, которого хозяин бросил на улице, привязав к автобусной остановке, и он видит, как тот удаляется, не имея возможности побежать следом.  
  
      — Не мог устоять перед искушением. Прости, — Локи ведет головой, обнажая шею, на которой проступают болезненные синяки — один из признаков лейкемии. Он даже не пытается оправдаться, лишь смиренно признает факт того, что намеренно вернулся в жизнь брата. — Я всегда считал, что у меня дурная кровь. Видишь, я все же оказался прав, — он начинает смеяться, запрокинув голову назад. — Жаль, ты не дал вылиться ей всей десять лет назад.  
  
      Тор мягко садится на пол, пальцы зарываются в светлые пряди, путая их, пока Локи продолжает захлебываться смехом. Кровь у него и правда дурная, думается Тору, вот только у меня дурней.


End file.
